


In Green My Love Went Riding

by epicfail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Porn, Deception, Dragons, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Implied Rimming, M/M, Monsterfucking, Other, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Sexually Pleasurable Stomach Massages, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfail/pseuds/epicfail
Summary: Gavin will do anything for his prince. Even if that means allowing his body to be used by monsters.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Dragon Characters, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	In Green My Love Went Riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



  
"I need you to do something for me," Jeriah said. He kissed Gavin's hands, his lips lingering against Gavin's callouses.

They were lying in bed, their limbs tangled with each other's — both of them sweaty and spent from their earlier exertions. Jeriah's crown was on the floor, next to their tossed clothing. For the span of a few hours, their ranks as prince and servant hadn't mattered -- they had loved each other, and Gavin's body had been his prince's shelter, and Jeriah had cried his name, in the husky voice of his that he saved only for Gavin.

Gavin rolled over lazily, facing his prince. "What do you want me to do?" He grinned and pressed his lips to Jeriah's ear, and Jeriah shivered.

"No, not that," Jeriah said. "My brother has made allies with the northern kingdom." His expression turned grim. "If I want to win the succession, then I'll need allies of my own."

"How can I help?" Gavin asked. He didn't understand — he might have bound his heart and his fate to Jeriah's, but he was only a servant.

When Jeriah told him, Gavin shivered. But he nodded, anyway.

* * *

Jeriah didn’t come with him to the clearing. His only company was the mage that Jeriah had hired.

“You’ll want to get on your knees,” the mage said, after Gavin had stripped himself naked in the clearing. “Forearms on the earth. And ass up in the air, of course, for easy access.” His eyes lingered over Gavin’s naked body.

The mage's eyes were still full of amusement now, though his voice was distant.

Gavin shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin from the chilly morning. The mage, on the other hand, looked completely warm and comfortable in his black robes. Bastard.

Still, he obeyed and took the position the mage had indicated. "Like this?" he asked. He wouldn't let the man get to him.

The sooner they got on with it, the sooner they’d finish. It’d only be a few minutes of humiliation, of pain. And for Jeriah, he'd be willing.

The mage made a show of looking him over. “That’ll do,” he said. He made a quick gesture with his right hand — and glowing green bonds sprung from the earth around Gavin’s wrists and ankles, pinning him down.

The bonds didn't budge when Gavin pulled at them.

He glared at the mage. “You don’t have to tie me down. I’m willing.”

“You're willing now, but who knows what will happen when things begin?” The mage smiled thinly. “We wouldn’t want you to be mistaken for prey. That wouldn’t serve Prince Jeriah at all.”

“Get on with it, then,” Gavin said.

The mage turned toward the eastern horizon. He spoke then, words in a tongue that sounded like the crashing of rocks. The sound seemed to linger for a breath even once the mage was done speaking, and Gavin could feel the words and the echo in his bones.

Dragontongue. That ancient, almost lost language, which was why Jeriah was willing to work with this bastard mage.

They waited in the clearing. Gavin turned his head up toward the grey sky.

"Are they coming?"

"We'll see," the mage said.

They waited long enough for Gavin's arms and knees to start to get tired. Gavin shifted restlessly, dread mingling with anticipation in his stomach. He was torn — he wanted Jeriah's plan to succeed, of course, but... a cowardly part of him hoped that the mage's summoning wouldn't work. That he could just back out now, through no fault or cowardice of his own.

"Look." The mage pointed to the sky, and Gavin's hope died.

The summoning had worked. Three dragons flew toward them, black shadows against the cloudy sky.

He had never seen one before. It had been generations since dragons had been common in the lowlands — they avoided humans these days and kept to their own kind. Gavin stared at them, fascinated, as they landed in the clearing, folding their wings against their back. They were green, with golden eyes that were slitted like a cat's. And they were each much bigger than he expected.

He swallowed.

The largest of the dragons rumbled something at the mage in Dragontongue. The mage answered in the same language. His face was calm; it showed no fear, though he couldn't entirely hide the hungry fascination with which he had watched the dragons. So not even their mage had seen one before.

The dragon spoke again. The mage spoke another stream of Dragontongue, and Gavin recognized a single word — Jeriah's name, though in Dragontongue, it sounded like an avalanche. The mage gestured at Gavin, and the dragons turned to look at him. Their tongues flicked out from their mouths; he saw the flash of teeth, each long as knives.

He’d _chosen_ this, he reminded himself. They wouldn't kill him. And he could take whatever pain they inflicted on him.

But he shivered as the first of the dragons came toward him, and he couldn't tell himself that it was entirely the cold. Its footfall was loud against the ground; he could smell, too, the strong, musky scent that clung to it. His body recognized that as the smell of a predator; it made his heart hammer like a rabbit, and it made him want to run. If not for the bonds, he might have.

The dragon mounted itself over him.

Then, something hard prodded against his asshole — the dragon’s cock, he thought. But it didn't enter him yet — a warm and sticky liquid squirted all over his asshole. Was the dragon already coming?

But no, it seemed to be some sort of lubricant — when his asshole was wet and dripping, the dragon shoved into him, stretching him out painfully, filling him. There was no way the dragon would have been able to slip in without.

The dragon pounded him with rough, hard motions, its cock — far larger than a human man’s — stretching and filling him. His ass felt like it was on fire; every nerve ending felt scraped raw. Being fucked by a monster was horrifying... but his cock was hard, from the sensation of being filled, the fast, inexorable rhythm — even the feel of scales rubbing against his back as the dragon repositioned itself. Pleasure built within him. A moan escaped from his lips; he lost himself in the moment, tilting his ass further up, trying to find the perfect angle for himself. 

But then the dragon stopped. Its cock was buried deep within him still, but it didn't move. A needy, desperate mewl came from Gavin’s lips — and then, he closed his mouth. With a force of will, he kept himself still.

It was _good_ that this was over. He could return to Prince Jeriah, then.

But then, the dragon gave a single thrust, and something oval and hard pushed deep into his belly, deeper than even the dragon’s cock had gone. It turned his insides soft with a sweet and satisfying; his stomach strained outward. Gavin groaned. He had never felt so full.

The dragon pulled out of him. But there was still pressure in his stomach, a tightness that was both pleasure and pain — his body felt oddly heavy around his core, and his stomach felt distended in a way that was uncomfortable and pleasant at once.

As the dragon rejoined its kin, Gavin looked up toward the mage. “What did it do to me?” he asked, his voice raw and hoarse.

The mage’s voice was breathless, excited. “It put an egg in you.”

When he saw Gavin’s horror, he laughed. “You should feel honored. You’re the first carrier of a dragon’s egg in centuries.” His gaze flicked back toward the dragons. Another one was coming for Gavin.

“Don’t worry,” the mage said. “You’ll have a couple more tries to get used to the honor.”

And then this dragon mounted Gavin, its cock thrusting into Gavin’s asshole. This one didn’t pound him — it just pushed its cock deeper into him and shoved another egg into him. The tearing pain came with an equally great pleasure — Gavin's eyes rolled back. His body welcomed the sensation of the egg burying deep inside him; it excited him in a way that nothing had ever excited him before. His skin felt hypersensitive to everything. The hard ground against his arms and knees, the scales warming against his skin from his body heat, the cock that stretched his ass, and the two eggs cradled within his stomach... he felt them all, and all of it blended together into a sweet, aching pleasure, even as his mind revolted from shame.

When the dragon withdrew, he whimpered. His ass was burning, and his stomach felt sick and heavy. He should have been horrified; he was horrified. But somehow, his body still craved another egg inside him; as full as he was, his body was weak with the need for more.

And then the third dragon approached. It entered him, and another egg joined the first two, and this time, the sensation was sweeter still. The pressure against his abdomen made him feel like he was about to burst; it left him light-headed. He felt like he was flying; he felt like he was falling.

The dragon drew out of him and rumbled something at the mage in Dragontongue. The mage answered. Then, the dragons flew away, vanishing into the eastern sky.

And it was over. Gavin released a ragged breath. He was sore — his ass was bruised and tender, and his arms and legs hurt from holding himself in place against the ground.

“Let me go,” he ordered the mage.

But the mage shook his head. “But I’m not done with you yet.” He stepped closer. His hand fondled Gavin’s ass, rubbing the lubricant along Gavin's skin, and Gavin stiffened. He’d agreed to fuck the dragons. He wasn’t going to fuck this bastard.

“The prince — “

The mage’s hand trailed to Gavin’s balls. “The prince will let me do what I like.” He tsked. “You didn’t think I’d do this just for gold, did you?”

He lowered himself to the ground, his mouth pressing to Gavin's asshole. “I get to be the one to taste what the dragon left behind,” he murmured, his breath warm against Gavin's still-sensitive hole.

Then, he started licking.

* * *

When Gavin returned to the castle, he bathed himself, scrubbing himself as clean as he could.

Later that night, Jeriah came to see him. Gavin was sitting on the bed, his hand upon his distended stomach. He looked up at Jeriah.

“You told me about the dragons,” he said said. “Not about the mage. Not about the eggs.”

Jeriah looked sad. “You would never have agreed if you knew,” Jeriah said. “I’m sorry.”

He knelt on the floor beside Gavin. Gently, he reached for Gavin’s swollen stomach, ignoring Gavin's flinch. His hand trailed along along Gavin’s bulging stomach, caressing it reverently — and then, his hands became more firm, massaging against the bulge of Gavin's stomach in a way, pressing and moving the eggs in a way that made Gavin's eyes roll back from pleasure. Jeriah smiled.

“But you did agree,” he said. “And now we'll win. The dragons will fight against my brothers for us — and once their eggs — _your_ eggs — hatch, we’ll have our own dragons. No one will ever stand against us.”

He pressed a hungry kiss to Gavin's stomach, his hands still moving on Gavin's stomach . Jeriah looked up at him, his eyes shone with love and tenderness and pride.

Gavin, still aching with pleasure from Jeriah's hands, watched him and thought, _This is the first time he's ever looked at me like that._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from FFA.


End file.
